


Shedding Chaos

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Shedding, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They're all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: based onthispost that was done a while ago on my sanders sides side blog on tumblr





	Shedding Chaos

 

A screech shook the house making Thomas jolt and almost drop his laptop he was editing the latest sanders sides video on.

 “ _STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_ ” Deceit screeched from upstairs.

Thomas looked up only to see how Deceit sprinted down the stairs, dressed in nothing but a pair of yellow bath-shorts.

The side’s normally vibrant scales were now dulled and pale and at some places they shone more vibrant through patches where the dead scales had already let go.

 “YOU NEED TO GET THOSE DISGUSTING DEAD SCALES OFF!” Virgil barked as he came rushing down the stairs as well, chasing after the deceitful side. Hoodie bound around his hips, leaving him in his torn purple T-shirt. Holding a bucket with warm soapy water and a sponge covered in bubbles in his hands.

 

Thomas only starred as Deceit dashed into the kitchen only to be cornered by Virgil.

 “What is going on?!” he called only to yelp when Deceit dove over the counter to avoid being caught by Virgil.

 

The sound of one of the other sides appearing, made Thomas turn his head to see how Roman stood in his spot. His sleeves pushed up over his elbows.

 “It is the annual shedding process. Virgil have filled us in on what is needed, all we need now is to catch the snake.”

 “I DON’T  _NEED_  HELP!” Deceit shouted as he and Virgil was on one side each of the table, keeping it between them.

 “You still have remains of scales from last year on you!” came the shout from the anxious side as he lunged across the table, making Deceit screech and sink down only to appear at the stairs. “ROMAN CATCH HIM!” Virgil barked.

Roman sighed, but laughed when Deceit gave away a startled screech that turned to a angry hiss, when he got grabbed and twisted and turned in Roman’s hold.

 “Oh-  _EEEEEEEEEEW_!” Roman whined as he felt how the dead scales was moving on top of the new ones. “THIS IS  **DISGUSTING**! How do you do this every year, VIRGIL?!”

 

Roman yelped when Deceit suddenly vanished from his hold only to appear near the end of the couch eyes flickering between Roman and Virgil. Who was moving closer, like a hunter stalking its prey.

 

Logan suddenly appeared, tie loosened, and he fixed his glasses.

 “The bath has been prepared. All that is needed now, is to get Deceit into it to soak.” Logan only got a loud angry hiss from Deceit in reply.

 “Good, then I don’t need these anymore.” Virgil said and let the bucket and sponge vanish, and reappear in the bathroom where Patton was waiting, playing with the foam in the bath.

 

It was then Thomas suddenly realised he was in the middle of the four sides.

 “Oh shit- Um! Guys!” he called scrambling to save the progress he had made on the video, before hurrying to try and get out of the way.

He placed his laptop on the kitchen table only to yelp when Deceit suddenly appeared behind him.

 “How dare you! Don’t use Thomas as a shield!” Roman shouted and pointed at them.

 “Make me!” Deceit hissed grabbing Thomas’s shoulders, to make him able to move the host around easier.

 

Thomas first then realised that Deceit had colder hands than the other sides.

 “...Deceit...” Thomas sighed, sending the shortest side a look.  
For being aspects of his personality and mostly looking like him, they all had different heights, something he found a bit adorable if he was honest about it.

 

Virgil then lunged making both Thomas and Deceit scream, and Thomas stumbled back into a wall, when he was twirled out of the way by Deceit, who scrambled to jump over the couch.

 “Hold. Fucking! STILL!” Virgil shouted as he tried to catch Deceit who, like the slippery snake he was, managed to get out of the way.

Only.

He forgot about Logan and Roman, who shared a look and nodded and then both grabbed him and picked him up from the floor.

 “PUT ME DOWN!” Deceit roared.

 “Sure.” Roman drawled with a snicker.

 “You will be put down in the bathtub, with warm water so we can get those old dead scales off you. It is not healthy for you to have dead scales on for this long.”

 “NOOOO _OOOOOooooo!_ ” Deceit cried as he was carried up the stairs.

 

Thomas slowly pushed himself away from the wall when he heard the door to the bathroom close and lock and sighed. Man. His sides were one chaotic bunch.

 

\- - -

 

A while later Thomas looked up from where he was yet again on the couch editing the video, to see how Virgil came walking down the stairs. Clearly soaked at places but he was clasping his hands together.

 “Another year done, now if you will excuse me, I will be in my room.” and with that he was gone.

 

Silence followed and then Thomas heard steps and then Deceit came walking down bundled up in a bathrobe and towels. Scales shining.

 “You look less dull.” Thomas said.

Deceit just huffed as he walked over and slumped onto the couch. A shiver making him tremble ever so slightly. he huffed again and snapped his fingers making the bathrobe be changed to a pair of fluffy yellow pyjama pants and a loose black T-shirt and his feet got covered by a pair of fluffy snake slippers. Deceit grabbed the closest plaid and pulled it around him to get warm again.

 

Thomas was just starting to add the audio and background music when Deceit slumped against him, head resting on his shoulder as he looked at the computer.

 “We’ve only gotten  _that_  far on the sanders sides?” he asked with a mumble, due to his mouth getting a bit squished by Thomas’s shoulder.

 “Yeah. the fanders seem to start to love you even more now, than before.”

 “That’s so nice of them.”

 

Deceit watched as Thomas worked, now and again pointing out something, but mostly watching.

Thomas was just starting exporting the video when he heard a soft snore from his left, he sent a glance to see how Deceit had fallen asleep. Thomas chuckled softly as he poked the side on the nose, earning a unhappy grumble.

 “You sure you wanna sleep here, and not in your room?”

 “...W’rm...” Deceit mumbled snuggling closer to the host.

Thomas sighed but a slime played on his lips, as he put away his computer and started the TV instead, deciding to watch some Bloopers.

In his head he heard Logan make a exasperated cry of frustration, while Patton and Roman seemed to perk up with interest.

Virgil felt as calm as Deceit next to him.  
Making it clear that the two sides were fast asleep.

 

Despite the chaos earlier all was calm.


End file.
